Olivia's BIG secrete
by OliviaBenson.JaneRizzoli
Summary: Olivia invites her new boyfriend reporter over, but when he wants to do a little roleplay she ask him to leave. What happens if he didn't leave and stayed to get what he wanted from Olivia whether she liked it or not. (Based off of 1x19 'Contact') R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I am so sorry guys that the first chapter came out the way it did. I have spaced it out and changed a little of it here and there and i hope you guys and gals like it.**

* * *

"Your eyes? Nick the news reporter said

"What about them?"

"Do you always have sex with your eyes closed?" he said with a grin on his face.

"No I have sex with my eyes wide open." Olivia said as she kissed him again.

As they made there way to the middle of the living room they continued the kiss. "How about we pretend?" Said Nick as he pulled Olivia's back into him and dance with her.

"Pretend what?" Olivia giggled.

"I'm the guy in the subway!"

Olivia's face went serious. "Mmmk, stop it."

"Just for fun!" He said as he pulled her back into him and held her tight.

"No no, no really... Stop it." Olivia said as she tried to get away from him.

"What would you do?"

"Oh my gosh!" Olivia said as she got out of his grip. Olivia started to walk backwards toward the bathroom. "Wow! I'm going go wash my face and my hands, and my mouth and there's the door and make sure your out when I get out of here... Gone!"

"No Livy, it's the 10,000,001 time that I have offered my undying love for you." He said as he lunged toward her and grabbed her."You said tonight I'm going to get lucky!" He throw her on the couch.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off me!" Olivia said as she struggled underneath him.

"What are you going to do Liv?" He reached down and started to undo her pants?

"Get off me, HELPP!" Olivia yelled when she felt him pulling down her pants.

He covered her mouth. "Oh no, we can't have that. And no panties Olivia? What a little slut!" he laughed.

When he started unzipping his pants his grip loosened on Olivia's wrist and she found the opportunity to punch him in his face. When she hit him he fell onto the floor and as soon as he fell Olivia got up and ran to her bedroom. And locked her door. Nick on the floor shocked by the punch but quickly recovered and got up and ran to Olivia's door.

"Open up Olivia, I know you want me... If you are looking for your gun I got it right here! Oh look! Your phone too!" Olivia didn't, say anything she looked for anything to defend herself against Nick. "Come on Olivia!" He slammed into her door and broke it down. "Ah, what do we have here Olivia? Whatcha looking for?"

"Get out of my house!" Olivia said through gritted teeth as she back away as far as she could away from him.

"And if I don't?" he asked as he got closer and closer until he had her stuck in a conner. Olivia didn't know what to do. She knew she had lost this battle, so she slid down the wall and all she could do was cry. "I knew you wanted me Olivia, now get up!" He smirked Olivia didn't budge. "I said get up you stupid bitch!" He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her to her feet and dragged her to her bed. "Let's see what we have here?" He said as he ripped her blouse off. "Mmmmm, nice!" He ripped off her bra second. "Olivia, I don't know if anybody has every told you this." He position himself at her center. "But you are gorgeous!" He shoved himself into her and she cried out in pain.

"P- Pl- please stop." She stuttered.

"Oh no baby." he started to get rough. "I'm almost there baby!" Olivia realized that he wasn't wearing a condom and he was stating that he was about to spill his seed inside of her.

"No, please don't." She started to thrash around as she felt him cum inside if her. "STOP!"

"Oh you don't want me to stop?" "YES, PLEASE STOP!" Olivia screamed.

After he finished he lied on top on her for a couple of minutes. "I had a good time Livy!" He got off her and put his pants on. "You tell anybody about her night don't think that gun will protect you, I have friends." he whispered in her ear.

Olivia rolled over on her side when he left her bedroom and got under her covers. She looked over at her clock and it was 5:34 and she had to be at work at 7:00am. She didn't know what to do. She heard Nick in her living room shuffling around and she remembered that the file was still in there. She didn't have the strength to get up and take it back from him. When she heard her door close she started balling her eyes out. At 6:30 she knew she had to get up and get ready for work. She couldn't tell anyone about what had happen just 2 hours ago. She knew she had to move on with her life and act like nothing happen. It wasn't that she was scared of Nick, she just didn't want people thinking she couldn't do her job and her partner thinking she didn't have her back. So she got up and took a shower for around 2hrs. When she got out of the shower she saw that her captain was calling her. She had to answer it or they would know something was up. "

Hello?" Olivia answered with nervousness in her voice.

"Olivia where the hell are you?! I want you here now. When you get here I want you to come straight into my office!" Craven voice boomed into the phone.

"I- I will be right there sir. I- I am so sorry sir." Craven heard the nervousness is her voice

"Um, are you okay Liv? I didn't mean to yell at you like that it just we have something new on the case and your involved."

"I'm fine, I will be there in 10 minutes. You didn't seem to concerned when you where yelling at me two seconds ago!" Olivia yelled into the phone, and before Cragen could respond she hung up the phone. Olivia got ready for work and walked into the preceint. She walked right into the Captains office. "Did you want me?" Olivia asked with a hint of attitude in her voice.

"Yeah. What is this?!." Cragen yelled getting a little annoyed by her attitude as he throw the paper onto his desk that had an article about the subway rapist.

Olivia read it and memories came flooding back from the night before. I'm sorry, he was at my apartment last night and I asked him to leave. I turned my back on him." Olivia's voice getting softer as she spoke.

"Never turn your back on a reporter." Cragen said sternly and a bit more calm.

"Yea, I'm sorry." Olivia looked down at her feet and went into a flashback.

* * *

_"No, please don't." Olivia felt him cum inside of her. "STOP!"_

_"Oh you don't want me to stop. He laughed as a got rougher._

* * *

"Olivia?" Cragen asked for the third time. She snapped her head up. "Uh yeah sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you was that all that happened?" Cragen asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah, he left when i went to the bathroom. Olivia got up from her chair and walked to the door.

She looked back at Cragen then walked out of his office.

Cragen could see in her eyes that something else happened in her apartment last night and he didn't like the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He to dig more into this and make sure his worst nightmare did not come true to his best detective.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peps! I am so sorry for the late update. School just started back and I am a freshman in High-School so I have been a little busy plus I go to two different schools… So yeah lol. Enough about my personal life, here is the story! Hope you like. R&R**

Elliot and Olivia were sitting at their desk filling out a file on a suspect they just collard when Nick walked into the squadroom.

"Where is Detective Benson?" He asked, talking to no one in particular.

Olivia immediately looked up from the paper and froze. Elliot looked over to her. "You okay Olivia?"

She looked over to Elliot then back at Nick not saying anything. "Liv? What's wrong with you?" He looked back up and saw that Nick walking over to Olivia getting in her face, but before he could say anything Olivia punched him in the face and started kicking him.

"YOU BASTARD, I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She kept kicking him until Cragen came out of his office and grabbed her and carried her back to his office while Elliot helped Nick up.

"OLIVIA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU?!" Cragen yelled at her as she paced in his office.

She didn't say anything. "Olivia I am talking to you." She still didn't say anything but continued to pace. Cragen wanted an answer and wanted one now so he marched over to her and grabbed her wrist. "Olivia, you answer me NOW, or I am putting you on unpaid suspension."

Olivia yanked her wrist away from him and looked at him with anger in her eyes. "You keep your hands off me." She said through gritted teeth

"A five year old can handle their anger better than you can!" 

"Oh yeah, then go hire one" Olivia said as she walked towards the door.

"I am not done with you." Olivia turned around. "You either explain your actions or don't come back until you can."

Olivia thought about it for a second then decided against it. She wanted to tell them, to have them hold her and tell her its going to be alright but she couldn't have them thinking she was weak. "I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Then get your stuff and don't come back until you are ready."

Olivia walked out and slammed the door behind her. She went to her desk and got her purse not even bothering to clean up her DD5's and stormed out of the squadroom. Elliot didn't see her leave because he was in one of the interrogation rooms with Nick helping him with his bleeding nose.

Nick looked up at Elliot. "Man, I don't know what got into her?"

"Well i think she thought that you were about to come and attack her maybe, you did come into the squadroom looking pissed."

"But I would never hurt a woman." He said with sad eyes.

"I don't know man, she looked pretty scared."

"Well she told me last night that she had daddy issues and it makes her nervous when men walk up to her like that. I should have remembered." He said getting up from the table and walking over to the two way mirror. "I think I lead her into a flashback. I am so stupid." He looked down at his shoes.

"Aye man, don't beat yourself up." Elliot said walking over to him patting him on his shoulder. "What was she doing with you last night?" Elliot looked him in the eye confused.

"Well she invited me over to her house last night."

"Um, ok." Elliot walked away feeling because he doesn't even know where she lives.

"Well I think you will be alright, just might want to go get those ribs checked out."

"Ok, thank you man!" He said as he rushed out of the building.

Elliot walked back into the squad room and looked over at his and Olivia's desk and saw that her coat and purse were gone. He looked over to Munch. "Where did Olivia go?"

Munch looked up from his laptop. "I don't know where she went, I heard her and Cragen arguing and then she rushed out of here."

"You didn't stop her and ask her what was wrong?" Elliot said as he marched to Cragen's office. He opened the door and Don looked up.

"Can i help you detective?"

"Where is Olivia, what did you say to her?"

"I have to say, you are asking the wrong here Elliot, she beat the shit out of a person that just walked up to her."

"But the way he walked up to her, he looked mad and i think that scared her."

Cragen was silent for a moment then asked… "Does she seem to be acting a little off today to you?

Elliot thought about it for a second then his face soften up a little. "Now that you have mentioned it, she has been a little off today."

"Elliot…" He looked down at his desk. "I uh, think something happened last night." He looked back up at Elliot.

He looked at Don in confusion. "What do you mean, you _think_ something happened, what do you _think_ happened?" He said as his voice began to rise. Cragen looked at Elliot with a sad face. "Dammit Captain, what do you mean?"

"She told me that she invited the reporter over last night but asked him to leave a little bit after they got there."

"So you think he sta-" Elliot stop realizing who this reporter was. "Are you talking about they man that Olivia beat the shit out of and I helped? Are you telling I helped that bastard."

"Now Elliot, we don't know if anything really happened last night, but I just have a feeling and we are going to look more into it."

"What do you mean we don't know?! Look at the way she has been acting today!" Elliot started pacing the room. "How could I have not seen this? I'm so stupid!"

"Elliot, don't go blaming yourself for something you don't even know that happen."

"I know something happen and I have to go talk to her."

"Elliot you have a job to do, you can go talk to her after work."

As he was walking toward the door he stopped when he heard what his Captain said.

"Captain you can't be serious. Olivia might have been raped and you want me to wait till 6:00 to go talk to her."

"Elliot if you walk out that door you need a reason to. How do you think Olivia will feel if she found out that IAB knows that something may have happened to her because you left to go talk to her about something they may have not of happened." Cragen said getting serious.

Not if you walk out that door and out of the precinct then you are suspended… without pay."

Elliot stormed out of his office and marched to his desk.

When Olivia walked into her apartment she went into the kitchen and got a bottle of wine and went to go sit on the couch. Not bothering getting a glass she just drunk out of the bottle.  
When she reached for the remote she heard a door happen. She looked up from the remote over to where she heard the noise.

"Hello?" Olivia called out starting to reach for her gun. Not getting an answer she started walking toward the bathroom where she heard the noise come from. "Hel-" Nick jumped out from behind the door and grabbed Olivia around the waist holding down her arms.

"Hey Livy… Did you miss me?" He whispered in her ear.

**Well guys and gals I hope you liked the second chapter. Sorry for delay… Again, I am just starting high-school so I have been a little busy. I promise I will try to update more often. Please leave a review! :)**


End file.
